Sesshoumaru's Puppy
by Ashri-Chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru a Halfdeamon No way! Way you'll have to read to find out Yaoiness SesshInu Dont Like?...DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hii AshriChan here so I am going to fix up this Story maybe even just have fun with it, So it might not be esactly the same. I really want to Make Shessy a little more Sesshoumaru, and not soo cliche haha if I can try I will stick with the story line but add more detail and such,  
So keep up with me! I am also using NotePad so if you catch any errors let me know so I can fix them! Thank you so much!  
XOXO.

Chapter One.

The smoke of the campfire rose into the darkness of the sky, the moon full, the laughter of friends could be heard through out Inuyasha's forest.

"Inuyasha! Get down and join us!" Kagome cried out trying to get the Hanyou to get down from the tree.

"Knock it off woman I am trying to keep watch!" He Fumed.

Inuyasha thought she was getting quite bossy now they are a real couple. He did finally get down from the tree to pretend to get along, he was sick of doing the same thing everyday, the same damn thing!  
Since Naraku has been destroyed, it has been one lame day after another and since we still have a sacred jewel to complete we are still together in search of the remaining shards,  
which after Naraku was destroyed he had almost all of it only a handful of shards remained, They have met some new friends along the way and some great enimies but none of them feared any of them for they were easily defeated. Miroku no longer had his windtunnel but his sacred powers were hightened probably because the corrupted hole he had before, he had finally had Sango agree with his baby baring terms, and have decieded to wait until the jewel was completed.  
The group had finished their meals and their laughing, and started to quiet down for sleep. Inuyasha was about ready to jump up into his tree when Kagome held him from behind,

"Inuyasha, I have a bad feeling, like I might not see you again, I just wanted you to know I do love you, more than you would ever know." She sniffled.

Inuyasha turned around to face her, he smiled, "Feh, your just imagining things, but I know you do and I you Kagome..." He then gave her a small kiss and jumped into his tree to keep watch.

He watched Kagome snuggle into her sleeping bag and fall asleep he sigh, he ached in his chest like he felt guilty about being with her, she deserved far more better then some half-breed. He knew she would smack him if he told her this but at the same time he still had feelings for someone else a feeling of longing and regret of not knowing if his feeling were ever returned but that was a long time ago even before Kikyou, even though she also ached in his heart.  
For he couldnt protect her from the wrath of his jelousy and Naraku's anger. He started to fall asleep when he smelt something, something firmiliar, he jumped down from the tree and into the forest searching for the scent, he was so caught up in finding the scent he almost smacked right into Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha spat. Sesshoumaru calmy looked at him, "I actually came to see you." He spoke with annoyance, Inuyasha stopped and looked at him with question,

"What?" the hanyou said, Sesshoumaru sighed,

"Your so daft, Half-breed, I need your assistance with a certain... thing. I need something from you."  
Inuyasha drew his fang, "Is this what you want? Your gunna have to fight me for it!" Sesshoumaru growled, "No, you incomptitant fool I need-"

Kagome Screamed "INUYASHA!" and within a flash Inuyasha was gone, Sesshoumaru sighed and continued walking. Inuyasha crashed through the forest looking for where Kagome was and found her lieing on the ground beat up and bloody, there was a giant orc laughing, Inuyasha yelled and started fighting the Orc as Sango and Miroku moved Kagome to a safer place, Inuyasah killed the Demon with ease. The hanyou ran over to Kagome, to find her in a bad condition, Sango was crying and Miroku was teary eyed, Shippo was sobbing into Kagome's chest and Inuyasha fell to his knees beside her,

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha spoke silently, Kagome coughed, and smiled as good as she could,

"Hey Inuyasha..." Inuyasha shook his head,

"No your hurt you shouldn't talk, I'll get you to Keade's she can fix you we can help you.."

Kagome shook her head, "No Inuyasha I am dieing, There.. is .. nothing, you can do. I told you something bad was going to happen..." She was trying so hard to speak using her only breathe to speak.

Inuyasha growled, "No there is something I can do or you Kagome please, Why did you go out there?! Why didn't you just stay put! I need you to stay alive Kagome, please, I don't know what I would do if you don't make it," Inuyasha sobbed.

Kagome lifted her hand to stroke his tears away, "It's okay Inuyasha, I know you will be fine, I want you to know, I love you..." She spoke so breathlessly, so quiet. Inuyasha felt her hand go limp and fall to the ground

"No! Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried into the night along with Sango and Miroku and Shippo.

He had to go to the future to let her family know, he wish they would have smacked him called him names or threw him out, but instead they cried but smiled and hugged him, it made him feel more guilty, They wished for her to be burried in the past she wouldn't have it any other way. Inuyasha just lived a lifeless life for a whole year, he just let the death of Kagome consume him.  
For one full year, He didn't leave the place where Kagome was burried. Something woke him up one day though the scent of his brother, he slumped,

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came here one year ago to ask for something from you, I am asking for it again." Sesshoumaru answered.

"My Fang? Take it, it does me no good anymore." Inuyasha sat down.

Sesshoumaru's brow arose, "You have been so easily defeated? Because of the death of this wretched human? Have you no shame?"

Inuyasha growled, "Where do you have the right to step in here and belittle me?!"

He drew out his fang, "Is it a fight you want Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha screamed,

Inuyasha hurt, he ached he was emotionally drained, but he stood up and brought up any anger he had which was quite a bit, It was actually so much the blood began to pump to his head his heart started to race, his eyes began to change and his claws grew out, he howled,

Sesshoumaru remain motionless, "Your stupid honyou, you dare turn your fang on me? Now you can't even think straight because you are transforming, I will not hold back on you and I will get what I have come here for..." Sesshoumaru pulled out tokijiin and held his place.

Inuyasha road and ran forward and attacked, Sesshoumaru easily blocked it,

"Pathetic." Sesshoumaru spat as he threw Inuyasha back, Inuyasha mind was rasing and he could only see red and kept attacking, anger filling him to the core.

Sesshoumaru was being pushed back by Inuyasha's blows, he was relentless, but he was also incoherent, he could'nt understand any of sesshoumaru words, this time Sesshoumaru had enough,

"Dragon Strike!" He shouted. Inuyasha fell back bloodly he tried to get back up but all his strenth gone from him he fainted, and then the world turned black.

"Stupid half breed." Sesshoumaru bent down and grabbed the partially fixed jewel within Inuyasha's hitori, and began to walk away.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks! People forthe reviews I am just starting this so no more Flames plz!

Okay I don't own inuyasha or anyone but I wish I did! (.)>

Chapter 2

Because…" as Sesshoumaru was about to tell Inuyasha why, Kagome screams and without a word Inuyasha comes to the rescue; but only finds an uncotins Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yells.

The village was destroyed and his friends were nowhere in sight. He brings Kagome to another village near by. Inuyasha brought Kagome to the head Priestess Suezaka and she took her in to heal her wounds. Kagome is in critical condition and is afraid to die. Her hair is turning grayish and is paler then usual.

"Kagome, are you ok? Is she going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked Suezaka

"I'm sorry but she is dying and there is nothing I can do" she replies sadly. "She seems to be getting worse everyday. She will be lucky to live through the night."

Inuyasha looks sadly to Kagome and tears fall down his cheeks as he runs to the forest. 'I could have been there. I'm so stupid' he thinks to himself in the sacred tree where he was pined by his second love Kikyo, who unfortunately had go back to Hell. And Now His third Love is Dying He thinks his life isn't worth living anymore but all he has left of his loves are the Sacred Jewel.

Three hours later…Kagome wakes up but is still ill. Her eyes open up just long enough to see her killer, Dante the black haired White-Tiger demon. Kagome tries to scream but nothing comes out. Dante was a demon they had seen while looking for the jewel shards. He was a great friend and had even helped to find the shards, Kagome was so confused and thought 'Why' and he strangled her for a painful death. After Kagome died Dante searched for the Jewel and couldn't find it "Stupid Wench! Still she hides the Jewel after years of searching" He leaves in outrage.

I promise next chapter will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

_When I think of you my heart seems to crumble,_

_Under the tree we used to sit _

_My dear Kagome why did you have to go_

_I love you. I still smell you're sent in the wind when it blows_

_And the beautiful song you once sang years ago,_

_Beautiful dream birds are there and you'll see,_

_I hope you'll be up there when I come to be with you _

_And don't forget I will always love you._

Inuyasha sat under the tree where he was bind Kagome had died last night, Inuyasha had to break the news to her Mom, Souta, And Gramps they weren't to happy but they nknew it would happen, Inuyasha asked if he could bury her in his time and they said yes that she would be happy to be there anyways. That was a year ago and he till was lonely Inuyasha had found all his other friends Shippo, Songo, Miroku, and Kilala they were in another village when it happened and were devastated when they found out that Kagome was all alone and had no one to protect her. Inuyasha was always blaming himself for the incident he said that there was something wrong with Kagome's death he smelt a sent in the room but it wasn't strong enough to know who.

Kagome's grave was underneath the sacred tree with lots of flowers from all her friends. 'I am sorry Kagome cause I wasn't there for you, but I just could watch you die and I am really sorry for not protecting you from the demon' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at the shekon no tama (Disclaimer: sorry cant spell) but something on it crossed inuyasha's eyes there was a crack in it meaning there was still a piece missing ' that's not good Kagome and Kikyo are gone no one can scents the shard, what am I going to …' Inuyasha remembered the night Kagome died when he talked to Sesshoumaru he said Jewel shards and not scared Jewel he smirked ' Well I guess I have to meet Sesshoumaru' as he thought he started searching for his Brother's castle in the West lands.

On the other hand Sesshoumaru was having a hard time trying to find a way to get what he wants the most his father Inutasho (Disclaimer: is that how it's Spelled?). He loved his father dearly but when he died for Inuyasha and his wretched mother Sesshoumaru had been very upset for he wanted to beat his father and be the most powerful but then when he met Inuyasha he felt different towards him but brushes it off. He had one piece of the Sacred Jewel so he will have to find Inuyasha sooner or later and thought sooner was better then later.

"Jaken" He said

" Yes, m'lord" answered the dark green toad

" I'm going to be leaving for a week for... Business purposes and you need to watch Rin"

" Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Said Jaken sadly

Sesshomaru turned and left to find Inuyasha and he thought of what he should do after he kills him. A smile comes to Sesshoumaru's face when he thinks of Inuyasha pleading for him to kill him.

Yeah I got Sesshoumaru In the story finally! Plz R&R thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Inuyasha was walking into the woods to see the one and only Sesshoumaru. He was standing there so silent and collected. Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother inuyasha was standing there ready to fight he was indeed compelling.

" Hello dear brother" He said through his calm mask

" Yeah hi to you too. Now I know you have the jewel shard give it to me." Inuyasha said eagerly

" Patients dear brother of mine. Where are your companions they finally realize that you're a worthless half-demon?" Sesshoumaru said trying to have a bit of fun while he was here.

Inuyasha sighed " Kagome died and soon after Songo and Miroku left with Shippo, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting that answer he felt a bit sad for inuyasha but not sad enough. He look to see the emotion of great pain and hurt flow to Inuyasha's eyes and how he despised it he hated the show of such rare emotion. Sesshoumaru eyes turned a bit red for a moment then he calmed he needed the jewel to get rid of Inuyasha forever.

"Enough chit chat Sesshoumaru I will get that shard if you do it willingly or not" Inuyasha growled grabbing the Tetsaiga (did I spell it right?)

"I really don't want to fight you all I need is the jewel. But how's about we make a deal whom ever wins this battle gets it and can make their wish without disruption. Is it a deal?" Sesshoumaru asked

Inuyasha Smirked " Deal, this will be your biggest mistake"

Inuyasha grabbed his fang and attacked with the Wind Scar, which Sesshoumaru dodged easily. Then Sesshoumaru used his Dragon Strike and Inuyasha countered attacked with his Backlash Wave knocking Sesshoumaru back but not far. Sesshoumaru used his Whip to cut Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha dropped his sword. It looked like Sesshoumaru was going to win but Inuyasha's stubbornness got the best of him he didn't give up so easily and used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and punched a whole through Sesshoumaru.

"Are so easily beaten Sesshoumaru? I know you can do better then that get up! Or have I won already?" Inuyasha said getting his sword to strike again

'No I can't lose not to him not now not ever!' Sesshoumaru thought

Sesshoumaru grabbed his sword and did battle once again with the wound not at the least slowing him down. They're swords clashed till they both were breathing heavily and drench with sweat and blood. Inuyasha has got the upper hand and Sesshoumaru was tied between Inuyasha's fang and his body ready to strike at any moment.

"Iron Reaver So…"Inuyasha stopped as soon as he felt Sesshoumaru's mouth on his he couldn't believe what was happening.

Sesshoumaru didn't have time to think so he did what came to mind he kissed his half-brother and Inuyasha put his guard down so Sesshoumaru took the Jewel with out him knowing it. Sesshoumaru got out of his grasp and smirked as he looked to his brother's face.

"I believe I just won my dear brother"

"That was playing dirty Sesshoumaru!" He said in a shocked whisper

" You know the deal I get to make my wish and you can't interfere" Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha got over his shock and mentally shook his head " bastard, What would need with the jewel for anyways the only thing you could want is your arm is that it you want your arm back?"

Sesshoumaru smirked "I guess you'll have to watch and see now don't you?"

He put the last piece of the jewel in place and it glowed a bright pink and said in a quiet heavenly voice " Make your wish and I will grant it, but only one per person or destructions will be let lose upon the land"

Sesshoumaru put the jewel to his lips and silently made his wish so quiet that Inuyasha could not even hear it. But what happened next made Inuyasha wish he had

CHIFFY no just joking I would never stop right when it was getting good but all I ask is DON'T KILL ME!

Sesshoumaru was covered in the bright pink light it was so bright that Inuyasha couldn't see what was happening. But when the light cleared Inuyasha finally saw Sesshoumaru his mouth dropped to the ground. Sesshoumaru had a new appearance he still had his white hair and gold eyes but his white hair had tips of black, he also got a new arm but the stripes on his face and wrists were now a violet color and the moon on his head was black, he had different clothes to match instead of white and red it was black and Purple. But what really got Inuyasha's attention was that Sesshoumaru now had dog-ears on the top of his head.

"You're a…"

"Half-Demon" Sesshoumaru he finished for him as he smirked he could feel the power going threw his veins now Inuyasha can be gone forever since now he can fight fire with fire.

"But why? I don't understand you hate Humans especially Half-demons" Inuyasha asked through his confusion

"Inuyasha, there are stories that have been written that there will be a powerful half-demon who will defeat all evil and make our world different by combining demons, humans, and half-demons and I know who this so called half-demon is and that would be you. But now that I am a half demon maybe that will change I am not just an ordinary half demon I still have all my demon powers making me the most strongest and I have what I always wanted supreme power. Even though I had to turned into something I truly despise." Sesshoumaru said as his smirk turned into a smile he couldn't help himself it was his new emotions kicking in he couldn't fight Inuyasha yet he had to get control over these emotions.

"Farewell brother I must take my leave till we meet again," He said as he flew off on his cloud

" Damn you Sesshoumaru get back here and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled but knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't come back he was too damn stubborn so with a sigh Inuyasha left to go home to his forest when a thought came to mind 'Why in the hell would he kiss me?'

And the same thought came across Sesshoumaru 'Why in hell did I kiss him for?' and they both set off but with a heavy mind.

Disclaimer: Oh how did u like it? It's my longest chapter yet plz R&R and no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sesshoumaru was trying out his new abilities in the west lands. And he was having fun? Sesshoumaru had lost the control of his emotions he had to regain it…But for now he was having fun. He had never had so much fun since he was younger with Inuyasha.

FLASHBACK!

"Sesshy! Come on give me the ball!" Inuyasha cried

"Come on Inu get it!" He said as he held the ball over Inuyasha's head

Inuyasha wined he sat down and pouted, Sesshoumaru blinked and frowned.

"Inu you're not going to get anything that way! You are going to have to fight sometimes." Sesshoumaru said looking sadly

Inuyasha looked up his ears all perked up, tears still running down his face. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with his white hair and big puffy puppy gold eyes.

He frowned again and smiled "You're too cute Inu…"

Inuyasha blinked and smiled "Really?"

Sesshoumaru laughed "Yes stop the puppy eye thing…it's too cute my powers weakening…ahhh!" And fell backwards and stuck out his tongue and pretended to be dead

"Stop playing Sesshy! Sessh? Wake up I'm sorry! Don't die on me!"

By this time Inuyasha was shaking him and now crying on his chest Sesshoumaru smirked and jumped on him. Inuyasha was shocked and got angry.

"That wasn't funny Sesshy!"

"Yes it was…Did you see the look on your face!" Sesshoumaru was laughing

Inuyasha growled at him and crossed his arm and Hmphed. Sesshoumaru had the ball and teased Inuyasha with it.

"Inu I've got the ball. Don't you wanna play?"

Inuyasha ignored him and just turned his head away from him Shesshoumaru sighed and clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry I pretended to play dead…And you fell for it…I wont ever do it again."

Inuyasha smiled "Good"

He grabbed the ball and started running Sesshoumaru started to chase after him

"Hey you half-breed give me that back!"

Inuyasha was in a tree with a puzzled look "What's a half-breed?"

Sesshoumaru stopped "Mother didn't tell you?"

Inuyasha shook his head "What is it?"

"It's a mix of human and demon, that's what you are."

"Ohhh is that bad?"

"Well…Yes and No."

"Are you a half-breed?" Inuyasha asked

"No." He stated

Inuyasha climbed down the tree and looked up at Sesshoumaru; He had a cold look in his eyes, but he promised to protect Inuyasha till he was older.

"Sesshy?"

"Hmm?"

Inuyasha hugged Sesshoumaru close, Sesshoumaru looked down

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Sesshy…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Everything, Mommy told me about daddy…You're lucky you met him."

Inuyasha mumbled in Sesshoumaru's Shirt he was crying again. Sesshoumaru sighed and hugged Inuyasha back.

"You don't need to be sorry…"

"Really?"

"Yes, Now come on stop being a cry baby."

"Hey! I'm not a cry baby!"

Sesshoumaru smiled "Then prove it."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the ball and ran away as slow as he could and Inuyasha attacked him and grabbed the ball and held it high in triumph!

"Ha! Whose the cry baby now?"

"I am you beat me fair and square."

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Where are you?" Inuyasha's Mother yelled.

"Come on Sesshy! Lets go!" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and they began to walk.

"Sesshy?"

"Yes Inu?"

"I love you…"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down at his half-brother and stared 'did he just say he loved me?'

"Sesshy? Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head "Yeah, let's go."

END OF FLASHBACK!

Sesshouamaru wondered why did he ever hate him so much? He looked up at the stary night sky and thought long and hard through the night…

Disclaimer: Yea very long Flash Back I know Sesshy was very um… ooc? Well I hope you liked it! R&R! Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sorry I took so long to update!! .; Its been the writers block but thanks for the reviews and I will be writing like crazy to finish this:D Enjoy!!

Chapter six

Sesshoumaru was once again replaying his memories but cursed himself, he shouldn't be this emotional, What was wrong with him!? He was happy for his new powers but the drawback was the uncontrollable emotions, some he hasn't felt for years, such as loneliness, heartbreak, longing…He hating feeling so …weak. He needed to know how his brother does it, hold all of these emotions in. He frowned and smirked 'Another duel with My inuyasha' He stopped himself, 'My?' He shook it off and set out to find his brother.

Else where Inuyasha was cursing himself, for being so easily distracted by a kiss!!

"Gahh! It's been One freaking kiss it doesn't mean anything!! Yet, I've always felt something towards Sesshoumaru…For almost as long as I can remember…"

((Another)) FLASH BACK

"Sesshy where are you going?" A younger Inuyasha asked

"I can not stay here anymore, I have to do my duties at the palace." Sesshoumaru replied

Inuysha started to tear up his heart broke at Sesshoumaru leaving.

"But don't you love me? I thought you were here to protect me?" Inuyasha cried

Sesshoumaru stood there hiding his hurt. "I'm sorry Inu, I do care for you, But I must leave, You'll understand later on."

"No! You're just leaving us, because you don't care anymore! Isn't that right Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru shocked by Inu calling him by his whole name, he never did that unless he was really angry Sesshoumaru sighed,

"Inuyasha you don't need me anymore, you need to grow up and protect yourself."

Inuyasha watched as he walked away with no emotion and growled

"I'll prove it to you Sesshoumaru! I can protect myself! I'm not as weak as you are! I won't give up on anything unlike you I won't turn my back on what means the most to me!!"

END OF FLASH BACK

"And that promise has never been broken, I never give up on anything, except Sesshoumaru, I can never tell him how I truly feel…Never." His ears flattened on his head and he looked down until he caught a sent very familiar…

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, little brother did you miss me already?" Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha.

"Humph, you would only wish." Pulling out his tensaiga "Another go? Ehh?"

"Oh but I do wish and no not another duel, that was my intention in coming here yet, I am not in the mood to fight." He leaned against a tree un-Sesshoumaru like and looked up at him "are you?"

Inuyasha put down his fang, and grinned "No, but what do I owe the honor?"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward close to Inuyasha's face causing him to blush a deep crimson,

"I need you to show me how to hold all these…emotions. They are starting to irritate me."

Inuyasha stopped breathing for what seemed like ever, but as Sesshoumaru stepped away all the air came back into his lungs almost making him choke, but he shrugged it off,

"Awe, Poor Sesshy, can't hold his emotions" Inuyasha mocked

Sesshoumaru gave a warning growl, "Shut it half-breed!"

"Alright calm down puppy, I'll teach you…If you do me a favor." Inuyasha gleamed

Sesshoumaru sighed. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha pondered for a moment and smiled brightly Sesshoumaru didn't like the look Inuyasha was giving him a cynical look.

"What are you scheming?"

"Oh, just follow me…You'll see" And they both walked to the camp Inuyasha had set up.

Inuyasha grabbed a yellow backpack that used to belong to Kagome he kept it, and he looked in there to find something, Sesshoumaru watched quizzically,

"What are you doing?"

"Aha! I've found it! MAKE OVER!!"

Sesshoumaru gave a confusing look "You must be joking with me."

"Nope. You have to get all Purrdy up and stay like that until I say so." Inuyasha couldn't hide the humor in his voice

"I don't think so…"

"Awe but don't you want to know how to hide you're emotions?" Inuyasha commented.

Sesshoumaru glared "I hate you."

Inuyasha smiled "I love you too." Stopping abruptly only meaning it as a joke but came out, very lovingly.

Sesshoumaru noticed but ignored it and took it as a joke, but something in his chest stirred something making his heart beat faster.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed!"

Sesshoumaru mumbled and cursed as he got up and went to go and 'change'

"I will be getting you back"

"Sure, sure" Inuyasha waved him away…

Disclaimer: Wow…I wasn't expecting this … .; me and my weird humor oh well lol tell me what you think!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, So I have been getting loads of reviews for this story and it has been so long since I myself has read it, I really like the people who have read this story so I am going to reupdate this since I wrote this story when I was like 14ish maybe even younger my spelling is bad and so is my grammer so I will be doing a completely new update to this story and fix it so it is easier to read and better liked ^^ I thank everyone who has kept up with this story and I hope I don't dissapoint! TTFN XOXO AshriChan. 


End file.
